What Hurts The Most
by FirehouseGirl
Summary: AU Someone's getting married. Lyrics by Rascal Flatts.


It would probably be the hardest thing he'd ever done. Harder than watching Daniel ascend. Harder than watching Teal'c go back to Dakara to take his place as a leader of the Free Jaffa Nation. Even harder than burying his son. The marriage ceremony wasn't supposed to last long. He hoped there was a beer somewhere at the reception with his name on it.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered on this wonderful day for a joyous occasion. We are here to witness this man and woman join together in the state of honorable marriage. Their journey to this point has not been a smooth one. Their commitment to each other and their relationship is one that should be admired. There are not many couples that can go through the trials and tribulations that this couple has gone through and come out on top."

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

"Sir, will you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together, love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Sam, will you take this man to be your wedded husband, to live together, love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I, Mark, her brother does."

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

"Clasp right hands and repeat after me. I take thee to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish until death do us part."

"I take thee to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish until death do us part."

"Would the bride repeat after me? I take thee to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish until death do us part."

"I take thee to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish until death do us part."

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

They'd done it. They were married. He couldn't believe it. So many things could have been done differently to erase this moment and he hoped that she didn't come to regret her decision. He never really knew what she saw in her husband but he was happy for her. Perhaps in another time or another place they would have been meant to be but this wasn't it.

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. (Pause) May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Pete Shanahan."

"I didn't think you were going to come, Jack."

"I couldn't miss Sam's wedding, Daniel. It would be like cutting off my arm."

"So you'd rather just cut out your heart."

"Just leave it alone, Daniel. Sam made her choice."

"She only made this choice because you made it clear to her that it was her only choice. You didn't give her many options to choose from. Alone and miserable without you or married to Pete and content without you. Either way she couldn't have you. You do know that sometimes there's no point in living if you can't feel alive. That's how Sha'ure made me feel and that's how Sam makes you feel. Are you going to _do_ anything?"

"There's nothing to do. It's against regulations and the top brass aren't going to let either of resign just so we could be together. Besides, she needs someone younger, not some old, broken down plane jockey like me."

"Shouldn't she be the one making that decision?"

"She did make her decision. She got married to him. There's nothing I can do, now. Go back to the reception, Daniel. I'm going home and getting terribly drunk. I'm taking a few days off and SG-1 is on stand down until after her honeymoon. I'll see you later." Jack walked out of the church and, in his mind, out of Sam's life.

"I hope you don't come to regret your choice, Jack."

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do


End file.
